I'd Come For You
by Naomily-Fan
Summary: Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured" - Unknown Emily's in love with her best friend who is completely clueless. This is kinda an AU fic


**Hey guys :) This is a new fic that poped into my head. Its Au because it doesnt follow the show's storyline at all but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Sorry for how short this chapter is but im just getting started i promise.**

**Rated T for now.**

**Like it or hate it...review it :D**

**Chapter 1:**

It was tough being in love with your best friend.

Especially so when your best friend is also a girl.

Emily couldn't really tell when exactly she had fallen in love with Naomi Campbell.

It was like she always had been in love with her, she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't.

The blonde was perfect in her eyes and she would love nothing more than to tell her how she felt but she just couldn't.

Emily knew there was no hope of Naomi returning her feelings.

For starters the blonde was straight...

Kind of a problem.

And to make things worse Naomi was already in love with someone else...

Life just sucked sometimes...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No one really knew why Naomi hung out with me. Hell not even I knew what she saw in me...

We went to a school where money, looks and coolness were everything and whereas Naomi had plenty of all of those things. I had none of them.

I was kicked out by my parents last year when they found out I was gay so I stayed in student housing which happened to be these shitty dorms next door to the college. I worked my ass off at a local club just to be able to buy food and clothes so the money aspect was out.

I had bright red hair and was incredibly short so most people found me odd looking rather than attractive so the looks aspect was out as well and as for coolness...I was a poor, weird looking lesbian...hardly what people classed as cool.

Naomi on the other hand was loaded. Her mum ran a successful chain of herbal shops and Naomi always seemed to have loads of cash on her...she was also beautiful. Tall and slender with bright platinum blonde hair and captivating blue eyes...and coolness? Hell everyone either wanted her or wanted to be her...

So when on my first day of secondary school, when she had came over and talked to me I had been stunned.

From the moment we met something clicked and we had been best friends ever since. No one quite understood it but Naomi didn't care and because she was the most popular girl in college people were willing to overlook the fact that she hung around with me and her popularity remained the same while mine just continued to plummet.

But to be honest it was hard to care about all the things I lacked when I had her by my side...

"Oi Emily!"

I was snapped forcefully out of my thoughts by the familiar voice calling my name and I smiled when my eyes landed on her, sitting on a bench just outside the college doors.

"Hey." I replied warmly as I approached.

She looked gorgeous as ever and her hair was a little bit wavy and messy this morning, just the way I liked it.

"Where were you last night? I tried calling you." She deeply inhaled on her cigarette as she spoke to me and for a moment I got distracted by the sight of her lips but thankfully I was experienced in this and snapped myself out of it before she noticed.

"I had loads of homework so I turned my phone off. I knew you'd distract me." I smirked a little and she feigned a hurt expression before grinning.

"Well that's too bad. You missed a great rally."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

Naomi absolutely loved politics, probably because her mum was such an enthusiast and she would often drag me to some rally or other. She never knew that I actually hated them. I only went because she wanted me there.

"At my house actually. Mum decided to throw a bloody green peace meeting on our front garden." Naomi chuckled.

"Wow. Bet that was fun." I shot back sarcastically.

"It was. You would have loved it. There were women sitting there with no clothes on...right up your street." Naomi teased.

I could feel myself turn red and I spluttered for a comeback but words failed me and Naomi just laughed harder. She loved teasing me about the whole gay thing. She knew it always made me shy and she once said I looked pretty when I blushed...maybe that was why she liked doing it so often.

"Hey babe."

That voice stopped my laughter cold and I had to fight down the urge to vomit when he appeared next to us and sat down next to Naomi on the bench, immediately leaning in and kissing her.

He was James Cook but to everyone who knew him he was simply Cook....to me he was Cock but I never actually said it aloud.

He had been going out with Naomi for nearly a year now and my hate for him had simply grown every day. He was a tosser.

He flirted with every girl that moved, regardless of whether Naomi was with him or not, he was on every kind of drug imaginable and he fucked loads of girls behind Naomi's back.

I had no idea why Naomi would put up with it.

She deserved so much better than that twat it was unbelievable but I knew better than to say anything about it.

I couldn't even count how many times Naomi had wound up on my doorstep in floods of tears because of this asshole and every time I would comfort her and say how much better off without him she would be.

Yet without fail she would leave my place the next day and within a week she'd forgive him and the process would start all over again.

It was tiring and heartbreaking trying to mend her heart every time but still she would go back to him and I could do nothing about it...

If she really loved him then I couldn't stand in her way and tell her to leave him because I'd be afraid of losing her. I loved her too much to risk her friendship even if that's all I ever had.

"Give the Cookie monster some loving then babe." Cook smirked in what he thought was a charming way before he leant in and practically smothered her in a forceful kiss.

I watched uncomfortably for a few seconds, a look of disgust clear on my face but the second I caught sight of his tongue disappearing into Naomi's mouth I felt the bile begin to rise.

Naomi's eyes closed a little and she moaned while I just winced and looked away.

The jealousy and hurt churned my stomach and I slowly began to walk away...I doubted I'd be missed right now...

I was barely three feet away however when I heard Naomi breathlessly call my name but before I had a chance to acknowledge her call and turn to her, I heard Cook whisper harshly.

"Don't call that freak back! Come on...let's go have a quickie before lessons."

I just closed my eyes tightly and kept walking.

**tbc**


End file.
